The invention relates to a tool such as a screwdriver, nut driver or the like having a handle with an external surface modified to mate with and be driven by a ratchet mechanism.
A common experience to hand tool operators is the difficulty in loosening rust-frozen screws, bolts or nuts. Typically, to loosen nuts and bolts, a standard socket, driven by a manually operated ratchet tool, is employed. MacNeill proposed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 207,125 a ratchet tool which is apparently adapted to receive a square-holed socket at the end of its shank. As to drivers for screws, Bakeman in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 128,609 shows a screwdriver bit which is apparently inserted into a standard socket to be driven thereby. Another screwdriver bit is disclosed by Magnus in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 150,800 wherein the bit includes a square hole for receiving a shank of MacNeill, it seems. As bits, neither the Magnus or Bakeman devices include handles for manual operation and are useful only in conjunction with a driven tool. Roberts, et al teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,999 a ratchet hand tool mechanism including a shaft having a square socket into which a screwdriver bit is inserted. The shaft rotates within the handle to eliminate the necessity of a user changing his grip on the tool handle. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,852 to Smith, a screwdriver is disclosed wherein the handle end has a well for receiving a torque producing socket wrench drive. The drive engages the screwdriver shank within the well such that the torque is transmitted directly to the shank.